An exemplary known magnetoresistive memory element, (hereinafter “magnetic memory cell”) of a known magnetic random access memory comprises, in general, a couple of ferromagnetic layers separated by a non-magnetic layer. One of the ferromagnetic layers has a high coercivity, and is provided a fixed or “pinned” magnetic vector. The other ferromagnetic layer has a lower coercivity, wherein the orientation of its magnetic vector can be “varied” by a field not large enough to re-orient the pinned layer. The layer of non-magnetic material of a tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) device typically comprises a thin layer of insulating material which is made thin enough to permit electron tunneling—i.e., quantum mechanical tunneling of electrons from one of the ferromagnetic layers to the other. The passage of electrons through the stack of layered materials depends upon the orientation of the magnetic vector of the soft magnetic or variable layer relative to that of the pinned layer; electrons pass more freely when the magnetic vectors of the variable and pinned layers are aligned.
In an exemplary, known method of manufacturing a magnetoresistive memory cell, multiple layers of magnetic and non-magnetic materials are deposited and patterned over an electrically conductive wire, wherein a region of the electrically conductive wire serves as an electrode for the magnetic memory cell. In one arrangement, the layers of the magnetic cell are deposited as blanket layers over parallel wires and then etched into separate stacks. Each wire extends under several such stacks. Upper electrodes are formed by creating parallel conductive wires generally running perpendicular to the lower wires. Where the magnetic stacks extend between the lower conductive wires and the upper conductive wires at their intersections, the array is known as a “cross-point” cell configuration. One preferred exemplary material for the electrode of electrically conductive wire is copper. However, it has been found that chlorine-based etchants (e.g., as may be used for removing magnetic material from over select regions of the electrically conductive wire) can adversely effect the copper electrode. Accordingly, there is a need to protect copper of the electrically conductive wire from chemistries of processes that may be used during patterning of the magnetic material associated with the fabrication of a magnetic memory cell.
When a damascene scheme is employed to define the lower lines, grooves are formed within a layer of insulating material in the desired pattern of the lower wires. It is advantageous to employ copper for the wire/electrodes, due to its high conductivity, but copper has the disadvantage of quickly diffusing through typical oxide-based insulators. Accordingly, a barrier layer, e.g. a layer of tantalum, is formed as a liner conformably over the bottom and sidewalls of the groove. The barrier layer can also comprise multi-layered structures such as two layers of tantalum sandwiching a layer of nickel-iron to additionally perform a magnetic “keeper” function. A highly conductive material, preferably copper as noted, is then formed within the groove to define, at least in part, an electrode for the magnetic memory cell.
In a particular, exemplary, known damascene process for the formation of the electrically conductive wire, copper is formed in a groove lined with barrier material, as described above. A planarization process provides an etch-back of the copper until exposing material of the insulating layer. However, it has been found that different resistance of the barrier layer to the planarization process, as compared to copper's resistance, can result in an uneven topography. For example, a portion of the barrier layer can protrude above the exposed surface of the planarized copper and above the exposed surface of the insulating layer. Conversely, depending upon etch chemistry and materials, the barrier layer can be recessed relative to the upper surface of the structure.
When a layer of ferromagnetic material is deposited over such an uneven surface—e.g., with the protruding ears—the uneven surface may degrade or alter properties of the magnetic layer. Therefore, when forming layers of magnetic material over a surface to fabricate a magnetic memory, it is desirable that the surface comprises a smooth, flat or planar topography in order to preserve the integrity of the magnetic material. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a structure for, and process of fabricating, an electrode structure exhibiting a flat topography for a magnetic memory cell.